Ellos
by ktzLee
Summary: UA. James Potter y Sirius Black están detenidos, otra vez, en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero son interrumpidos por una inesperada visita, quién es? cómo llego ahí? [es mi primera historia con estos personajes!] REVIEWS!
1. 01 La Interrupción

Bueno, esta es una temática nueva para mí ya q' nunca he escrito algo q' tenga q ver con nuevos tiempos y espacios en Harry Potter, pero lutarinoe87 me propusó el reto y me lancé.

A ver q' les parece, las críticas buenas y malas son bien recibidas, así q REVIEWS!!!

**Nota.-** El nombre del fanfic es de una canción de JEM, se llama "They" , por ahora no tiene mucho sentido pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se comprenderá mejor

_**Ellos**_

_Por ktzLee_

Era cierto que se encontraban en una escuela de magia y hechicería, pero también era cierto que en esa oficina se respiraba una magia distinta, fuerte.

Dos estudiantes se entretenían observando los diferentes artefactos a su alrededor, los retratos de antiguos directores dormidos, los viejos libros y una hermosa ave fénix que en ese momento miraba fijamente a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el otro al notar a su amigo regresándole la mirada.

- No me pasa nada, - contestó sin apartar los ojos azules del animal, - Pero éste, - lo señaló, - está tramando algo…

La carcajada de su amigo fue espontánea:

- ¡Ese es sólo un pájaro! – rió.

- ¡Es un ave fénix! – se defendió al instante - ¡Eso la hace más inteligente que muchas personas!

Antes de poder agregar un comentario la puerta se abrió para permitirle la entrada al anciano director de la escuela.

- Buenas tardes, - los saludó mientras se dirigía a su lugar detrás del escritorio. Cuando se hubo acomodado les sonrió. – Señor Potter, Señor Black, ¿a qué debo su visita?

- Nos enviaron reportados, señor, - contestó James Potter.

El hombre asintió sin sorprenderse, - ¿Jugaron una broma a los Slytherin? - sugirió.

- ¡Y una buena! - exclamó Sirius sin poder contener su emoción recibiendo una mirada de alerta de su amigo, por lo que agregó con tono sumiso, - Pero lo sentimos mucho…

- Comprendo que para los jóvenes es divertido, incluso interesante, romper las reglas, pero encontrarnos tantas veces en esta situación parece no causar efecto en ustedes, - ese era un regaño y los chicos lo sabían, pero la voz amable del mago por momentos les parecía alabanza. O quizá eran ellos quienes se negaban a escuchar la realidad.

James no pudo seguir meditando en ello cuando una nube de polvo y cenizas surgió de la chimenea de la oficina. Sorprendido saltó de su asiento y sus anteojos cayeron al suelo. Los buscó a tientas por el suelo llenando sus pulmones de hollín. Escuchó la tos de Sirius y los pasos del director quien investigaba la razón de la inesperada interrupción. Cuando encontró sus lentes la nube ya se disipaba. Confundido se acercó también a la chimenea.

En el suelo sucio se encontraba una chica tirada. Toda cubierta de manchones de sangre y cenizas, el cabello era castaño y enmarañado, rodeaba un rostro pálido pero pacífico. Sino fuera por lo extraño de la situación habría pensado que dormía. Su ropa se veía desgarrada y portaba los colores de la casa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Es.. Está… muerta? - preguntó Sirius.


	2. 02 La Selección de Casa

Despertó aturdida.

Le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera tomado una botella de whisky de fuego ella sola, aunque nunca había hecho algo parecido. Respirar le dolía y una terrible sensación de ser perseguida la obligó a incorporarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con menos fuerza al reconocer las familiares paredes de la enfermería. Por el ventanal escurrían los últimos rayos del día. Rojos, como si la tarde misma se desangrará hacia su muerte. Ese fúnebre pensamiento la acompañó mientras se recostaba nuevamente y caía en un sueño profundo.

Supo que había algo extraño a la mañana siguiente. Despertó con el reconfortante sonido de la señora Pomfrey haciendo sus labores y las lejanas voces de los demás estudiantes.

- Ya despertaste, niña, le habló la voz amable de la enfermera, ella respondió con una sonrisa pero de inmediato la miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó preocupada ante el repentino cambio de expresión.

- Ah.. no, sólo… se ve tan joven, - murmuró, la mujer rió marcando así las primeras arrugas en su rostro, las cuales se volverían más profundas con el paso de los años.

- Soy una anciana al lado de una jovencita como tu, - respondió risueña.

- Buenos días, Poffy, - la profunda voz del director llenó la habitación. Relajada la joven lo miró, sintiéndose protegida por aquella mirada sabia, sus gestos suaves.

- Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore, - contestó la mayor, - los dejo todavía tengo pociones por clasificar, - y sin decir más desapareció hacia otro lugar de la enfermería.

El director no habló hasta que se esfumaron los suaves pasos.

- ¿Quieres una? – le ofreció acercándole una pequeña bolsa con grageas de distintos colores. Ella negó con una sonrisa sabía muy bien que tipo de sorpresas podían tener esos dulces, - Sabia decisión, - comentó, - bueno, señorita ¿sabe usted como llegó aquí?

- Profesor yo.. – guardó silencio, en realidad no sabía que decir, su mente se confundía con imágenes vagas, sin ningún orden cronológico recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a su gato jugando con un estambre mientras ella tejía; - No estoy segura…

- Me sorprendió que apareciera tan repentinamente en mi chimenea, - la castaña sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. - No es una forma muy común de presentarse, - continuó el otro de buen humor, - por cierto mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, ¿tú como te llamas querida?

- Está bromeando, - dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Porqué estaría bromeando? – cuestionó siendo él el confundido ahora.

- No es gracioso, profesor, - insistió la enferma nerviosa. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Ella estrujaba las sábanas blancas en sus manos, esperando que en cualquier momento el director riera y le recordará que era una bruja bastante suspicaz. Pero eso no sucedió. El anciano la miraba con la misma atención que ella lo hacía.

- De verdad no lo sabe… - murmuró incrédula, tragó saliva incómoda, sabiendo que su silencio era una invitación a que continuará, - Yo… yo soy Hermione Granger, - soltó finalmente y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y rápidamente empaparon su delicado rostro.

**xXxXx**

Dos días más tarde Hermione dejó la enfermería. No por decisión propia, ya que de haber sido así se hubiera ocultado entre las sábanas para alejarse de ese nuevo mundo.

El director estaba tan confundido como ella, Hermione le contó todo lo que recordaba y él era suficientemente viejo para saber que todo era posible. Juntos dedujeron que Hermione había viajado en el tiempo, específicamente al pasado. La situación de la castaña era bastante incierta ya que sus últimos recuerdos parecían haber sido eliminados de su memoria.

Caminaba por los corredores que tan bien conocía y se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Vestía un uniforme y una capa nueva, regalo de Dumbledore, pero no llevaba ningún color de alguna de las casas. Esa noche sería su selección, y aunque Hermione insistiera en que pertenecía a Gryffindor, el mago le indicó que era un protocolo necesario.

- Debes ser una estudiante más, - le había explicado, - hasta que podamos saber que sucederá contigo.

La realidad de esa afirmación la hizo aceptar sin rechistar.

Ya se encontraba frente a las enormes puertas del comedor. Tomó aire un par de veces y con paso decidido entró.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

Se esforzó por no temblar. Nunca había sido el centro de atención y se sorprendió cuando un chico de Huffelpuff comentó en su mesa que "La nueva es linda", fingió no escucharlo. Recordó como en _su_ Hogwarts estaban tan acostumbrados a ella y su mote de _sabelotodo_, que nadie se percató de los cambios que la edad le habían provocado, aquí en cambio era una desconocida, una persona nueva. Se sentó en el banquillo que había sido colocado para tan extraordinaria ocasión. Una versión más joven de la profesora McGonagall le sonrió antes de poner el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

- Vaya, tu eres nueva, - le dijo el sombrero al oído, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, - No perteneces aquí y lo sabes, tienes confusiones en tu mente pero aún así estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a cualquier reto, podrías ser una excelente Gryffindor… -

Hermione sonrió, ella lo sabía.

- Tienes mucha inteligencia por desarrollar y la determinación para obtener conocimientos, también Ravenclaw te acogería… pero… veo cansancio en tu corazón, estás harta de pelear por los demás y olvidarte de ti misma, muy en el fondo sabes que quieres vivir sólo por ti y ese sentimiento parece ser cada vez más fuerte…

La castaña escuchaba conteniendo la respiración.

- Así que te enviaré a… ¡SLYTHERIIIIN!

La mesa de la casa aplaudió, con el orgullo de verse victoriosos sobre los demás. Ella permaneció congelada observando a todos los estudiantes.

- Pasa a tu mesa, - le dijo McGonagall amablemente.

- No, - bajó la voz para que nadie más la oyerá, - debe haber un error, yo no puedo… no soy… ¡soy hija de muggles!

- Lo siento, señorita, pero el sombrero nunca se equivoca.

Desarmada miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde en algún momento estuvo sentada junto a Harry y Ron. Se encontró con un par de ojos castaños, casi negros la observaban como si pudieran leer su mente. Suspiró resignada.


	3. 03 El Primer día de Clases

**Me tardé en actualizar!! Pero en el trabajo –q es donde escribo todo XD , me han traído como loka!! Jaja, espero les siga gustando y dejen más reviews!!**

**Grazias por su paciencia!! ;)**

James la vio dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin donde fue recibida casi con indiferencia, las serpientes se negaban a mostrar sentimientos de hermandad sobre todo ante una extraña como ella.

- ¡Demonios! – Se quejó Sirius a su lado, - Debió haber quedado en Gryffindor, pudimos haberla conocido "mejor", - rió insinuante, un chico de cabello castaño frente a él sonrió con benevolencia a su amigo.

- No tienes remedio, al menos deja que conozca el castillo, - le reprochó.

- ¿Qué dices Remus? No soy el único que se la está comiendo con la mirada ¡voltea a tu alrededor!

Y era cierto. Varios chicos lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras las chicas cuchicheaban fingiendo no notarlo. Un golpe en la cabeza interrumpió la discusión de Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Qué te pasa, James? – se quejó regresándolo el golpe, pero en el hombro.

- Esa no es forma de hablar de una chica, - fue su justificación.

- ¡Mira quién habla! – se burló, pero al no recibir el acostumbrado golpe en el hombro continuó comiendo, ligeramente confundido.

"Es una estupidez", pensó Hermione sin despegar la vista de su plato.

- ¿No tienes apetito? – le preguntó una chica rubia a su lado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana por lo bella que era, incluso sus ojos se veían fríos como un par de canicas cristalinas.

- No mucho, - respondió con una sonrisa tímida, cohibida ante ese trato.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó otra chica, ella de largo cabello negro y ojos obscuros. Sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa altiva.

- Hermione, Hermione Granger, - imitó su actitud de superioridad.

- ¿Granger? No conozco ese apellido, - nerviosa, la castaña notó un brillo de alerta en aquellos ojos.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Bella? – Le recriminó la rubia que le había hablado antes, - Déjala terminar su cena, - le sonrió con amabilidad, - Yo soy Narcissa Black y ella mi hermana Bellatrix, - Hermione se fijó nuevamente en la otra chica que se había integrado a una conversación con otros Slytherin mientras reían de forma despectiva.

- Vamonos, - ordenó un rubio abrazando a la chica, sus ojos fríos apenas se posaron en la nueva, y con firmeza obligó a Narcissa a levantarse.

- Nos vemos, - murmuró antes de dejarse llevar. Hermione reconoció a Lucius Malfoy saliendo del comedor junto a su futura esposa.

**xXxXx**

- ¡Quita esa cara de sufrimiento, Prongs! – exclamaba Sirius mientras recorrían los pasillos del castillo. Lo hizo, pero sólo para responder la sonrisa de una chica de Ravenclaw con un guiño.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando estás tan entusiasmado por una clase de Pociones? – preguntó Remus dándole un codazo, la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno se amplió.

- Porque estaremos con Slytherin…

- ¡¿Qué?!

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en él mientras el resto de los merodeadores lo miraban incrédulos.

- Dime que tienes una broma preparada para ellos… - suplicó Peter quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento.

El mago negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Suficiente! – Gritó James atrayendo la atención de otros alumnos, señaló a Sirius y con el ceño fruncido agregó- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi amigo?

Soltó una risa que robó suspiros de varias espectadoras y con suavidad bajó la mano del joven mago.

- Sólo es porque quiero _conocerla_…

Las palabras tardaron en penetrar en el cerebro de ellos.

- No sé como no lo pensé antes, - rió Remus reiniciando el camino hacia las mazmorras. Peter lo imitó, mientras Sirius pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo.

- Me sorprende tu actitud, - se burló, - ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad por la nueva?, - añadió con un susurro divertido.

James no pudo contener la sonrisa cómplice, - Es muy atractiva, - contestó con el mismo tono.

- MUY atractiva, - coincidió.

Llegar a Pociones no fue un problema para ella, el problema había sido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, mientras rogaba en silencio que nadie descubriera la sangre sucia que recorría sus venas. ¿Por qué pensó eso? Seguramente escucharlo tantas veces de la voz de Malfoy había logrado que de alguna forma lo aceptara. No le preocupó los posibles rumores que podría despertar sus conocimientos de la escuela cuando supuestamente era nueva. Entró sola a la mazmorra y sonrió al saber que al menos no tendría que preocuparse por complacer las exigencias del profesor Snape.

En realidad, su antiguo profesor ya se encontraba sentado solo en el último escritorio. No era tan feo, sólo mantenía una eterna expresión de amargado que aumentaría con el tiempo, rió ante sus pensamientos y se sentó en otro lugar sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de eliminarlos de su mente. ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron si supieran lo que pensaba de Snape? ¿Qué pensarían de que ella, Hermione Granger, fuera una Slytherin?

Como si se tratará de un conjuro la castaña vio el familiar cabello negro y unos anteojos cubriendo sus ojos, era Harry cruzando la puerta del salón. Se levantó de un salto y sonriendo corrió hacia él.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! – le dijo apoyada en su hombro.

James no permaneció inmóvil, a pesar de la sorpresa no perdió tiempo para apretar su estrecha cintura y llenarse del suave aroma femenino que despedía.

- Cuando quieras, - respondió con una voz que esperaba fuera sensual. Pero por primera vez su táctica de conquista falló ya que vio a la nueva chica apartarse al instante. Confusa miró a los chicos que lo acompañaban. Reconoció al resto de los merodeadores en todo su esplendor, con expresiones divertidas y completamente relajados. Regresó la vista al chico que aún abrazaba aunque con menor fuerza. Reconoció el cabello revuelto, la sonrisa confiada de su mejor amigo pero sus ojos eran obscuros y sin ningún rasgo de tristeza.

- Soy James Potter, - se presentó tomando su mano de forma galante, - pero supongo que ya lo sabías, - le guiñó el ojo mientras se inclinaba.

Hermione quitó la mano como si el contacto le quemara.

- Esto… yo… te confundí con alguien, - explicó con un ligero rubor, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a regresar a su lugar.

- ¡Cada día te superas! – lo palmeó Sirius y suspiró. – Supongo que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad…

- No, Padfoot, _ella_ es mía, - dijo sin apartar su mirada mientras la veía sacar apresuradamente un libro de su mochila.

- Que tenemos clase, - les recordó Remus empujándolos hacia sus lugares.

**xXxXx**

Tras el interrogatorio normal a una nueva alumna, el profesor Slughorn puso a Hermione con Crabbe, quien no la sorprendió con su torpeza para la asignatura. La clase fue lo suficiente entretenida para que las dos horas se le escurrieran como agua, era agradable trabajar sin la presión de los insultos de los Slytherin, aunque sentía la mirada penetrante de Snape y James, terminó la poción a tiempo, gracias a que Crabbe se había limitado a conseguir los ingredientes mientras ella hacia el resto, y recibieron un sobresaliente aquél día.

- Un honor trabajar contigo, - se despidió Crabbe en un mediocre intento de coqueteo, al reconocer la intención Hermione soltó una carcajada y él se marchó complacido.

- Lo que nunca creí ver, - rió en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

- Ya lo sé, pero existo, - bromeó una voz profunda a su lado, ocasionando un pequeño brinco en la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te acompaño a tu clase, - respondió James como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

- Mi siguiente clase es Encantamientos, con _Ravenclaw_, - replicó.

- ¿Sí? La mía es con Hufflepuff, Herbología - se encogió de hombros.

- Sé llegar a mi salón, - empezaba exasperarse, no sabía si lanzarse a sus brazos por el recuerdo de su amigo o huir de su insistente presencia.

- Eres nueva ¿no? ¿O acaso memorizaste los planos de la escuela antes de llegar?

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, tenía razón no podía continuar así o todos notarían que había algo extraño en ella.

- Está bien, - accedió entre dientes.

No había muchos estudiantes por su camino, pero las pocas chicas que se encontraban la miraban con furia, mientras los hombres que lo hacían con interés eran advertidos disimuladamente con la varita de James. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Oye, respecto al abrazo…

- No te preocupes, - la interrumpió, - Ya estoy acostumbrado, - la chica se detuvo a mirarlo directamente notando su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Qué? – se detuvo en seco, ya se encontraban frente al aula.

- Sí, es decir, es normal que en Hogwarts las chicas se lancen a mis brazos, - Hermione sintió como la furia comenzaba a invadirla, - Pero eres la primera que lo hace sin siquiera una conversación previa, - en ese momento notó un tono rojo subiendo en el rostro de ella, sonrió pensando que la había ruborizado pero quedó mudo al notar sus ojos relampagueando con indignación.

- Mira, _Potter_, yo nunca me lanzaría a los brazos de un hombre como **tú**, además te pareces a _alguien_, pero sólo físicamente ya que él no es ningún pedante pretencioso, - ella entró. Observó la puerta azotarse con los restos de su sonrisa que ahora era una tonta mueca en su rostro. Para su fortuna los posibles curiosos se encontraban en clases. Justo donde él debería estar en ese momento.

- ¡Demonios! – masculló antes de salir corriendo hacia los invernaderos.


	4. 04 Elfos Domésticos

Hola!! Ya sé que me tomé mi tiempo, pero escribo en horas de trabajo cuando mi jefe no me ve!!! XD

Me da gusto ver q' este fic está siendo bastante aceptado, no estoy segura de cómo vaya saliendo, sobre todo porq' nunca había escrito de los merodeadores – por mucho q me encanten!!—

Bueno, hay un error ENORME!! Puse a Bellatrix con Narcissa y Malfoy, ya sé que es varios años mayor y todo eso, pero me encanta ese personaje, así q' ignoren ese detalle, imaginemos que tienen la misma edad, les parece?? 

Bueno, ahí va el capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en ql q sigue para no tardar tanto en actualizar, espero q les guste y sus comentarios!!

Ns vemos!!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Abrió los ojos, apenas fue un parpadeo y durante ese segundo de obscuridad los gritos inundaron el ambiente. Paseó la vista y se encontró en un extraño lugar que le parecía extraordinariamente conocido. Sentía frío pero sus manos despedían un tibio calor. Supo que estaban cubiertas de sangre y lo confirmó al mirarlas. Un mortífago apareció, aparentemente de la nada y la miró. Hermione podía adivinar que saboreaba el momento, sus ojos brillaban con deleite._

_¡CRUCIO!_

El grito se congeló en su garganta y aumentó su desesperación al sentir que no podía respirar. Unas lágrimas involuntarias escaparon de sus ojos. Reprimió el impetuoso deseo de llorar abiertamente y lo controló con unos suspiros entrecortados. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Había otras tres camas en la habitación en penumbras, la luna pintaba todo de tonos azulados y casi se sintió aliviada ante la idea de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Sus jadeos temerosos se escuchaban demasiado fuertes en el silencio de la noche.

Una almohada se impactó en su cara.

-Quiero dormir, - se quejó una voz prepotente a pesar de estar adormilada, Hermione la reconoció de inmediato, era Bellatrix. Su queja tan espontánea obtuvo una sonrisa de la nueva Slytherin. Se levantó en silencio, sabía que aquella pesadilla no la dejaría en paz y no deseaba otro proyectil de parte de su compañera.

**xXxXx**

La luna llena se acercaba, por eso el hambre que sentía era insoportable. A esas horas los pasillos se encontraban sombríos, pero los había recorrido incontables ocasiones con sus amigos, además el ser un hombre lobo le permitía recorrerlos sin necesidad de una luz extra. Precisamente fue una tenue luz la que llamó su atención, a lo lejos distinguió una silueta caminando, no intentó seguirla, en realidad tomó el mismo rumbo que él tenía planeado. Se sorprendió al verla hacer cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro, lo hacía con la misma familiaridad que ellos. Cuando la puerta de las cocinas se abrió la luz lo cegó un instante, pero se recuperó a tiempo para ver la suave sonrisa en el rostro de la nueva.

- Es muy tarde para pasearse por los pasillos ¿no crees?

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Giró temerosa sobre sus talones y observó al profesor Lupin frente a ella, bueno, en realidad al alumno, ya que apenas tenía 17 años.

- Es tarde para todos, - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, él pareció divertido y por un segundo parecía que le acaba de dar 5 puntos a Gryffindor por una respuesta correcta.

-No para los prefectos, - replicó amablemente parándose junto a ella.

- Conozco los privilegios de los prefectos, y pasear por el castillo a las 2 de la madrugada no es uno de ellas, - dio un paso hacia las cocinas y la suave risa de Lupin la alcanzó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso si llevas unos cuantos días en la escuela?

- Leí la Historia de Hogwarts, - contestó sin respirar temiendo haberse delatado. Los elfos domésticos la miraron y sintió nostalgia al no toparse con los ojos dilatados de Dobby agradeciendo su visita.

- Buenas noches, señor Lupin, - un pequeño elfo corrió hacia ellos, era más pálido que Dobby y quizá más joven, de enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa que se mezclaba entre la admiración y la picardía de una travesura recién hecha.

- Buenas noches, Pipo, - lo saludó el joven mago.

- Ha venido con alguien nuevo, - comentó fijándose en la castaña a su lado.

- Más o menos… ¿tendrás todavía pastel de calabaza? ¡Muero de hambre!

Cómo si se tratará de una señal, los demás elfos se apresuraron a poner comida sobre las repisas y unos llevaron a los alumnos ante una pequeña barra de la cocina.

- ¡Lupin! ¡Es demasiado! – exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

- Pues estamos en las cocinas de Hogwarts, tú entraste aquí ¿no buscabas comida?

- Sólo quería leche caliente, - murmuró con timidez. Algo que ningún Slytherin haría en su sano juicio.

- Pipo, podrías darnos unos vasos con leche, - pidió el Gryffindor.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Noche agitada? – bromeó Peter mientras se preparaba unas tostadas en el desayuno. Frente a él estaban sentados Sirius y James. Ambos con expresión de cansancio y desvelo, pero el primero con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras el otro tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Pues mi noche, sí que lo fue, - habló Sirius guiñándole un ojo a una Ravenclaw que se sonrojó.

- Era de esperarse, ¿tú James?

Por respuesta recibieron un gruñido.

- ¿Remus también habrá tenido algo que hacer anoche? – Habló Sirius para ignorar el malhumor de su amigo, - No quiso bajar a desayunar...

James revolvía el plato de cereal que tenía enfrente, se sentía molesto, no estaba seguro de la razón pero sus pensamientos regresaban insistentemente a ella. No la vio en el comedor ¿Dónde estaría? "¡Demonios! ¡Es una Slytherin! ¡Hasta yo tengo límites!". Siguió a sus amigos cuando estos terminaron de comer y el había destrozado las hojuelas de maíz.

Se encontraron con último de los merodeadores frente al aula de Encantamientos.

- ¿Pudiste levantarte? – preguntó Sirius dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Supongo.

Un grupo de Slytherin pasó frente a ellos, dirigiéndose al aula de Transformaciones, los merodeadores fingieron no ver sus gestos despectivos. Y en ese momento James observó lo único que nunca pasó por su mente, la castaña, _su_ castaña sonreía y con disimulo agitó la mano en forma de saludo. Pero no lo miraba a él sino a…

- ¿Remus?

Él prefecto asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡¿Remus?! – James lo miró levantando la cara ya que el otro era más alto que él.

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Porquésesaludan? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

James respiró profundamente antes de repetir:

- ¿Porqué se saludan?

- Ah… eso… - hojeó el libro que traía en las manos, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta adecuada en él.

- ¡¿Ahora resulta que son amigos?! – estalló el merodeador.

- Coincidimos anoche en las cocinas, Prongs, conversamos un poco nada más…

- ¡¿Coincidieron?! – sus amigos lo miraban confundidos mientras él agitaba los brazos en un vano intento de relajarse, - Coincidieron en las cocinas, -

El prefecto asintió.

- ¿Y porque no me llevaste? ¿Por qué no te acompañó cualquiera de nosotros?

- Estabas enfurruñado en tu cama, Peter dormía como piedra y Sirius ni siquiera se encontraba en el cuarto, - el joven comenzaba exasperarse del extraño interés de su amigo. - Sólo cenamos, eso fue todo, - agregó con una calma que no sentía, con la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El chico de lentes no contestó y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre en las últimas filas.

**xXxXx**

Hermione se separó de sus compañeros durante la comida, prefiriendo la biblioteca al comedor.

"Recuperando viejas costumbres", pensó irónicamente.

Se encontraba buscando libros sobre saltos en el tiempo. Revisó detenidamente cada anaquel, hasta casi terminar la sección completa.

En eso se encontraba cuando una voz grave la llamó.

- ¿Qué buscas?

Giró para encontrarse frente al joven Severus Snape.

- Un libro, - utilizó un tono despectivo digno de cualquier Slytherin, contenta de no tener que mostrar deferencia ante él.

- Eso es obvio, Granger, - lo vio rodar los ojos y estuvo a punto de reír, - me refiero al tema… - al decir lo último miró intrigado los libros que traía en las manos. Rápidamente tomó el primero que tenía enfrente para cubrirlos.

- "Generaciones Mágicas", - leyó Snape.

- Es puro entretenimiento, - se explicó y se dirigió a uno de los escritorios del lugar. Sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad cuando vio a su antiguo profesor "¿O será futuro?" saliendo del lugar.

Colocó los tomos a su alrededor y se dispuso a iniciar su búsqueda de regreso a casa. No había vuelto a ir con Dumbledore porque él así se lo había indicado, no podían tratarse con mucha familiaridad cuando ella apenas llevaba unos días en Hogwarts.

"En cuanto sepa algo te enviaré una lechuza," le dijo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y siete libros; tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza y no encontraba nada útil. Cansada se recostó en la mesa y suspiró. Resignada abrió el siguiente, pero en vez de toparse con complicadas explicaciones de la relación espacio-tiempo y el dogma del destino, lo primero que vio fue un esquema de la comunidad mágica y varias ramificaciones. Curiosa buscó la familia Potter y la familia Weasley. La primera era bastante larga y por el tipo de delineado parecía de alta sociedad.

"_La familia Potter cuenta con una larga descendencia a través de las generaciones, se han caracterizado por su buen gusto y refinamiento además de contar con una magia de gran fuerza. El carácter amable y honesto de esta familia la ha mantenido como una de las más importantes a través de la comunidad mágica en toda Inglaterra. Actualmente sólo viven tres de sus integrantes: Anne Potter, James Potter y su hijo primogénito James Potter II._"

El texto finalizaba con unos pequeños retratos en tinta de los últimos integrantes de la familia, sonrió al pensar que pronto aparecería Harry Potter, y quizá también Ginevra Weasley.

Mientras continuaba, se topó con un apellido que no pensaba encontrar, en realidad si alguien se lo hubiera contado habría creído que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Tragó saliva nerviosa y empezó a leer:

"_La familia Granger fue de las primeras dentro de la aristocracia mágica, su linaje se remonta a tiempo atrás aunque hace doscientos años desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Los hechos demuestran que fue decisión de la misma familia abandonar nuestro mundo y existen rumores de que las generaciones actuales hacen su vida en el mundo muggle…"_

- ¡Aquí estabas, Hermione! – exclamó Bellatrix dando un golpe seco en el escritorio que la hizo dar un brinco. La risa burlona de la morena o se hizo esperar, - ¡Cissa te está buscando como loca! Cree que te has perdido por el castillo, - la castaña no respondió, aún perturbada por lo que había leído, - ¿Estás haciendo tarea?

- S.. sólo tratando de ponerme al corriente, - tartamudeó obligándose a hablar.

- Bueno, vamos, mi hermana debe seguir preocupada, - la sacó de ahí sin permitirle levantar el desorden que había provocado.

- ¿Para que están los elfos? – dijo para tranquilizarla mientras la guiaba por los pasillos hacia su sala común.

**xXxXx**

Remus estaba cómodamente recostado en su cama con un libro de Aritmancia, leía como todas las tardes por eso James supo exactamente donde encontrarlo. Cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó sus pasos, Remus fingió no oírlo y estar absorto en su lectura.

La cama de al lado crujió bajó el peso de su amigo.

- Oye, Moony, - su voz sonaba a niño regañado, así se escuchaba siempre cuando sabía que se había equivocado.

- ¿Sí? – contestó sin mirarlo.

- Yo… ¿sabes? … - se revolvió el cabello con más fuerza que de costumbre, - Quería decirte… no dormí bien, estaba de mal humor en la mañana…

- ¿De verdad? – miró sarcástico al gryffindor, pero su sonrisa era amable. James se sintió aliviado.

- Si, lo sé, disculpa, han sido muchas cosas…

- No te preocupes, Prongs, no seguiríamos siendo amigos si no nos aguantáramos en nuestras malas rachas

- ¿Qué insinúas, Remus? – se defendió al instante pero ambos bromeaban.

El animago salió de la habitación y el prefecto continuó leyendo.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando volvió a entrar pero en esta ocasión acompañado, era una chica de quinto curso, rubia y bastante linda, reían y se besaban antes de perderse tras los doseles de la cama del mago de anteojos. Remus suspiró, no le extrañaba que le hubiera pedido perdón tan pronto. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador a aquél lecho, y continuó leyendo.


End file.
